Forbidden Fruit
by AnimeFanGirl167
Summary: There are laws against teachers being romantically involved with their students. But who says danger isn't fun? Suckish summary... OneShot SteinxOC Please Read an Reveiw!


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything related to Soul Eater. If I did I would be a happy, happy girl… But I don't… I think the companies make us put a disclaimer in our stories, only to rub in the fact that we do not own said series… MEANERS!!! *girly slaps* Wow…I need coffee…

Basically this was just something I randomly started typing up while I was supposed to be doing homework. This is dedicated to Amanda for introducing me to Soul Eater and to Meggy and Steffi for always dealing with my obsessive-compulsive personality when it comes to anime. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! *gives cookie*

"_**Forbidden Fruit"**_

Stein walked back into the classroom after all the students had been dismissed. He chuckled quietly as he recalled the event that had occurred that afternoon:

"_Aaaah!" cried Kelsie as she fell out of her seat. The students around her began laughing as she rubbed the back of her neck, blushing and chuckling quietly.  
"Are you alright, Kelsie?" Stein asked.  
Kelsie only seemed to blush deeper and answered quickly, "Y-Yeah…I'm fine!"  
She got up quickly and sat down in her seat. Keeping her gaze away from Stein, she picked up her pen and began writing. Stein shrugged and continued with his lecture. After class was over, the students began to leave the classroom. The last person to leave was Kelsie. She smiled up at Stein and waved, thanking him for the lesson. He couldn't help but notice that she looked nervous._

While packing up his books, he noticed a small piece of paper sitting on top of his books. He picked it up and unfolded the paper carefully. He recognized Kelsie's handwriting. It was smooth and flowing, like a river's water. He looked over it quickly. He paused when he saw that the paper was peppered with tear stains. He stared at the sheet:

"Stein-hakase, I love you. More than life itself. I love everything about you. Your laugh, even if others think it's creepy. The screw, that for some reason is lodged in you brain. Your eyes, your smile, your words, your style. I love it all. You can dissect me whenever you want, but only if you promise to put me back together. If you deny my feelings, I will understand, but you will be breaking my heart into so many pieces that even you can not put it back together. I love you beyond words. I love you beyond actions. The only way I could possible express my feelings is through this letter. I could never say any of this to your face; I wouldn't be able to speak. I love you Hakase, but I know our love is forbidden. I am a student, you are my teacher. It can never be…but I hope it might."

Stein folded the paper back calmly. He slowly placed it in his breast pocket. He finished packing up his tools and books. He looked at a window as he left the school. His face was reflected in the shimmering glass. It was calm, even emotionless. He came to a corner, but instead of heading to the right towards his home, he turned hesitantly to the left. Just as he had suspected, he spotted Kid, Amanda, Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Kelsie. He walked up to them calmly. When Kelsie spotted him, she hid behind her cousin Amanda, blushing deeply. He walked up to Amanda and Kelsie and stared at them.  
"May I speak with Kelsie, Amanda?" he asked.  
Amanda nodded and stepped aside. Kelsie shot a pleading look towards Amanda, before looking up at Stein.  
"H-Hi, Stein-ha-hakase…" she mumbled, blushing.  
"I got your letter." he said bluntly.  
He gestured for the copper haired girl to follow him. Following quietly behind him, she nervously tried to control her nervousness. They came upon a secluded coffee shop, and Stein opened the door for her. She clutched the hem of her skirt and walked in ahead of him. After getting a booth in one of the back corners, they sat down to some coffee and an awkward silence.  
"I knew it!" the teen cried in her head, "He's here to tell me he doesn't feel like that about me and maybe even say I need counseling!! I never should have written that letter…why do I even listen to Amanda?! Sure, that's how she and Kid-kun got together, but Hakase's an entirely different mind set!! AUGH! I should just try and leave before he ca-"  
Her thoughts were cut off as a smooth, warm hand enveloped her own. She gasped and looked up to see Stein looking at her sadly. She couldn't bear it, the pity in his eyes. It made her want to curl up in a corner and die.  
"Kelsie…that letter…what you wrote in that was how you really feel?" he asked holding her hand.  
Kelsie never thought she could blush more in her life.  
"W-well… Yeah, i-it is…" she muttered, looking down.  
Suddenly the hand that had given her courage was gone. What had she said? Hadn't she honestly answered his question? She couldn't bear to look up to see him leaving. Unexpectedly, she felt a presence beside her own. Caring arms wound themselves around her shoulders and she felt a chin being pressed against the top of her head.  
"You're right, our love is forbidden. But does that mean it cannot exist?" he said slowly.  
Kelsie felt tears well up in her eyes. Was he saying what she thought he was saying?  
"Even though things are forbidden, that does not keep them from occurring. Think of Romeo and Juliet." he mumbled in her ear.  
"B-but-! What if someone finds out?" she asked, tears falling down her face, "What will we do then?"  
"I will take full responsibility and any punishment that might come." he said, smiling, "Besides, you did say I could dissect you…"  
"I-I meant that metaphorically!" she said, laughing, "I don't really want you to dissect me!"  
Stein sighed in mock disappointment. Then he smiled, and turned Kelsie's face with his hand. He caressed her cheek tenderly with his thumb. He delicately pulled the teen nearer and placed his lips lightly against hers. She stared off into space, blushing deeply. He pulled back and said fluently, "You know, the forbidden fruit is very sweet…"


End file.
